Moonlight Chocolatry
by A Vampiric Werewolf
Summary: Chapter 13 up Remus owns his own chocolatry and apartment. Remus is also thirty-five, and Sirius thinks thats too old to still be single. So he's decided to try to hook Remus up with the girl at the grocery store.
1. The Girl at the Grocery Store

Disclaimer: This disclaimer will go for the whole story, because personally, I don't want to type it in every chapter. I don't own anything you might recognize.  
  
@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@  
  
Sirius into the counter window. Hazelnut cheesecake, chocolate covered strawberries.....Remus would skin him if he bought anything from this section. On the other end of the display were different kinds of salads, chicken.  
  
"Can I help you, Sir?" A lady asked from behing the counter. She was more of a girl actually, maybe twenty to twenty-five years old. Her hair was very dark brown, and rather short, and she had dark eyes. She was very pretty.  
  
"No, just looking. My friend would kill me if I bought anything from that side of the display."  
  
"Why?" she asked. "Does that friend not like you to eat chocolate?"  
  
"Are you kidding? He's addicted to the stuff, let alone letting me have any. No, he owns a chocolatry," Sirius said, smiling.  
  
She laughed. "That's a term I haven't heard used in a while."  
  
"Well, I can't really call it a candy store, as it's mostly chocolate. He somewhat prides himself on cooking," he said, shrugging.  
  
"Well, then," she said. "I wish him good luck with his chocolatry."  
  
Sirius finished his shopping and left.  
  
@%@%@%@%@%@%@  
  
Sirius sat watching Remus. He watched as long fingers picked up a rolling pin and started grinding cocoa beans. It was actually pretty interesting.  
  
"I saw this girl at the grocery store yesterday," Sirius said, almost lazily.  
  
"Oh did you?" Remus wasn't really paying attention, he could tell. Sirius could always tell when Remus was pretending to pay attention for his sake.  
  
"Yeah. She was behind the confectionry counter," Sirius said. "And you know what else?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"She was really cute." Sirius took a sip of coffee.  
  
Once again he watched in silence as Remus continued to work.  
  
"You should go out with her, then," Remus said.  
  
"I wasn't mentioning her so that *I* would go out with her. I was thinking *you* could," Sirius said.  
  
"Sirius, I don't need a matchmaker. I don't think I should get into any serious relationship," Remus sighed, and once again continued his work.  
  
"Remus," Sirius said, imitating Remus' exasperated voice. "What if something happened to me again? You don't need another thirteen years alone."  
  
"I wasn't alone."  
  
"You need a girlfriend."  
  
"How's Harry?"  
  
"You're changing the subject."  
  
"Oh, really?" Remus said with obvious sarcasm.  
  
"Remus, you can't keep running away from girls for the rest of eternity," Sirius said, sounding suddenly strict.  
  
"Says who? I've done it for the last thirty-five years."  
  
"She was young, beautiful. She looked as if she was in college," Sirius said, going for the more "she's-really-smart" approach.  
  
"If she's going to college than she's much too young for me," Remus said.  
  
"Oh, come on. You still look like you're twenty-five. When you're ninety years old and still looking like you're twenty-five, will you be going out with ninety-year-old ladies. People will be getting suspicious," Sirius said, and for a moment that old manic gleam was back in his eyes. "Besides, age shouldn't matter for werewolves."  
  
"And when she's eighty and I still look twenty-five? What then?" Remus asked.  
  
"Listen, Remus---"  
  
"I don't want to hear it."  
  
@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@  
  
Author's notes: What do you think? Please R&R 


	2. The Moonlight Chocolatry

Amelie walked down the wet street. She had just moved here, and now she was lost. She looked around. Most of the shops were closed, as it was already nine o'clock on Sunday night. She noticed a light coming from one place, though. She looked up at the sign. It was called The Moonlight Chocolatry.  
  
She peered into the small shop. It was rather nice, if not rather empty. An old lady sat sipping a mug of what seemed to be hot chocolate. She was talking to a young man behind the counter.  
  
The man came as a surprise to her. His hair was brown with a few silver streaks. His bangs weren't really bangs at all, as they went a good ince below his chin, and she watch as his hand went to his ear and long, spider- like fingers brushed the bangs behind that ear. He was pale, and his eyes were a stunning shade of green, with brown slashed in the middle. He was tall and elegant, in every way.  
  
He looked past the woman and saw her standing there. "Good evening," he said.  
  
"Hello," she said. "I'm new in town. I was wondering if you could show me to Winchester Avenue."  
  
He came from behind the counter and to the door. "It's down that way," he said, pointing down the street. "You come to Parkside Lane and turn left, keep going. You can't miss it. But first, would you like some hot chocolate? Or coffee, if you prefer it?"  
  
Amelie walked up to the bar and took a seat. "Coffee, please. I didn't know that chocolatries sold coffee."  
  
"I sell more than just chocolate. But it *is* mostly choclate," he said, smiling as he put the coffee cup on the table.  
  
"Tell me, dear," the old woman said, turning to Amelie. "What do you do for a living?"  
  
"I work part time in a food market," she said.  
  
"Oh, what do you do with the other part of your time?" the lady asked. "Oh! Excuse me, I've been so busy asking you questions that I haven't introduced myself. I'm Mrs. Hefflemen. But you can call me Ruth."  
  
"I'm Amelie Breutodeux. I'm an exchange college student from Paris."  
  
"Ah, yes. I thought so; you have that beauty that only french can have. I don't believe our barman has introduced *himself*," Ruth said.  
  
"Forgive me. Although, I would hardly call myself a barman," he said, turning once again to Ruth. "I'm Remus Lupin. I actually own this establishment. Excuse me, ladies." He walked into what appeared to be a kitchen.  
  
"Can you believe," Ruth said, turning to Amelie. "He started this place a year ago with hardly a penny. The place was run down to; he had to clean and fix the whole thing up by himself. He runs the place alone too. He makes everything by hand, keeps it clean, everything!"  
  
Amelie sat there for a moment. She was indeed impressed. "Wow," she said. "I don't think I could ever imagine myself doing something like that." She glanced at the clock it was nearly nine-thirty. "Oh! I have to go, it's getting late. I have to walk home, you know."  
  
"Of course, dear. Come back sometime," Ruth said.  
  
Amelie hurried out of the door and into the street.  
  
Her roommates were in hysterics by the time she got home.  
  
"I thought you'd call if you were going to be late!" A blonde, Amanda demanded.  
  
"What about our dinner?" Gertrude screeched.  
  
Amelie had to admit, they weren't the best people to be living with. She was always a loner anyway, and they were never fun to be around.  
  
"Aw, leave her alone." Her only real friend, Micheal came out of the kitchen. He had curly brown hair that fell in his face, and gray eyes that shined beautifully.  
  
She went into the kitchen with him, as Amanda and Gertrude went fuming into their bedroom for a "quick", five-hour makeover before their dates.  
  
"So, where were you?" Mike asked.  
  
"I got lost on the way home from work. I found a 'chocolatry'. Something I haven't seen since I came from Paris," she said, giving a small smile.  
  
"Oh, you found *that* place, did you? Did you meet the owner?" He asked.  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Well, what do you think about him?" he asked.  
  
"Well, he seemed a bit strange, but he was pretty nice. I think he's uncomfortable around strangers," Amelie said. "He's also kinda pretty," she added, a bit shyly.  
  
"Yeah, he's beautiful alright. And nice. But don't you find him creepy?" he asked. "I mean, in a beautiful, strange sort of way."  
  
"A little. I just think you need to get to know him. I've met people like that in Paris. Besideds, you thought *I* was creepy when you first met *me*," she said.  
  
"Good point," he said.  
  
"You think everybody is creepy," she said smiling. "If anybody was creepy, it was the old lady there."  
  
"Oh, you mean Ruth. Yeah. But the owner: you wouldn't know it from first glance, but he's thirty-five years old. And he's friends with that ex- convict, Sirius Black."  
  
"Will you stop freaking out. You think my boss is creepy. I swear, you think he's undead, and I can tell you he's perfectly alive."  
  
Mike smiled and sat down, giving her a quick hug. He then left the room.  
  
@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@  
  
Author's notes: OooOOooOOooh! Creepy store owners! Sure, I suppose Remus might be creepy at first (in a beautful sort of way). I don't know, Mike was just sort of fun to make. He reflects this old friend I used to have that was convinced everybody she met was a mad axeman. 


	3. Sirius Introduces the Two

Amelie and Mike walked down the street to school. Coming from one of the stores rock music played. It was coming from the chocolate shop. They stopped to stare into the doors.  
  
A man with long black hair was spinning on a stool by the bar, singing alone with the music. A sixteen-year-old sat a few seats away, obviously trying to avoid being hit. An exasperated Remus sat behind the bar.  
  
"Who made this world miserable?" the man was singing. Amelie couldn't even tell what the next few lyrics were. "The power of moonlight! Shines down on me, seeps into my soul. The power of moonlight! Came to me ages long agoooo!"  
  
Remus suddenly seemed to notice the two staring into the shop, and reached over and turned the stereo down, an embarrassed look on his face. The man stopped spinning on the chair, and looked at them. His eyes grew wide, and he ran behind the bar, and grabbed Remus. He dragged him to the corner and whispered.  
  
"What?!" Remus said suddenly, looking confused.  
  
"You know.....the grocery store?" the man said, quietly.  
  
"Oh God!" Remus said, rolling his eyes. "Not this again."  
  
"Really," the boy said. "You're hyperventilating over this girl."  
  
Amelie's eyes got wide. "You're that guy from the store!" she said, triumphantly.  
  
"What guy from the grocery market?" Mike asked.  
  
The man had suddenly appeared up in front of her. "Good evening, Cherie," he said. "I am Sirius Black, and this is my godson, Harry. And this, my lady, is Remus Lupin. He owns the chocolate shop."  
  
"Yeah," she said, pulling her hand from his. "I believe we accidently met last night."  
  
"You're too late, Sirius. If you had been listening to me instead of Tiger Army, you would know that by now," Remus said.  
  
"I am Amelie," she said. "and this is Mike."  
  
"You're boyfriend?"  
  
"WHAT?! "Mike exclaimed. "NO! Nonononono! No offense Amelie, but I wouldn't go out with her."  
  
"It's eight O'clock," Remus said.  
  
"Come on!" Amelie pulled Mike down the street. "We're going to be late."  
  
The three of them watch Amelie and Mike run down the street to school. Then Sirius turned to Remus.  
  
"I *told* you she was cute."  
  
@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@  
  
Author's notes: Kind of a shorter chapter. I'm almost out of ideas for one day, But hey! I just got three chapters done in one night! 


	4. Mrs Stienwick's Dead Husband

Author's notes: YAY! It always feels to get a review! But, please, send some more, and this authoress will feel very special.  
  
Diva937: Umm.......it's a bit hard to tell how to pronounce something over your writing, but I'll try. Amelie is the French version of Emily. You sort of switch accents on the syllables around, so that the "A" isn't incredibly accented, but the "E" is long. If you still don't get it, say so.....I need to work on explaining things like this.  
  
@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@  
  
"You like him! Admit it," Mike said, as they were walking out of the building.  
  
"No, I do not! Besides," Amelie said, lowering her voice down to almost a whisper. "He's a muggle."  
  
"My *dear* Amelie, we're surrounded by muggles. You might just---" Gasp "--- end up with a halfblood child!"  
  
Amelie stopped in her tracks. "Are you saying, that I'm marrying him?" she asked.  
  
Mike smiled elusively. "Come on, let us go to the chocolate shop."  
  
"NO!" she squealed as he pulled her down the street.  
  
Once again it was almost empty. Amelie started to wonder how he managed to keep the place up with as little business that he got. Sirius was there, but Harry was gone. Sirius was once again sitting at the bar singing along with the music. This time it was a country singer, and it seemed that he was singing live.  
  
"So," Mike said. "Who is it this time?"  
  
"You've never heard of Johnny Cash?" Sirius asked incredulously.  
  
"Isn't he that American singer.....the one that played at all those prisons?" Amelie asked.  
  
"Yup. Remus won't listen to any other country. He's convinced himself that Johnny Cash isn't country, too," Sirius said, grinning.  
  
"Shut up," Remus said.  
  
Mike pulled Amelie over to the bar and had her sit down. Remus stood stock still as she sat down, and he seemed to be listening. He then reached over to the stereo and clicked it off. Sirius looked at him with a sort of adorable curiousity, as he tilted his head in a dog-like way.  
  
Ruth entered, but this time she was with another woman. A skinny old woman in all black and tight lips.  
  
"Good afternoon Ruth, Mrs. Stienwick," Remus said, nodding. The mood of the small shop had changed so suddenly you would never have thought that they were having a light hearted conversation only minutes ago.  
  
Mrs. Stienwick came over to the bar, and banged her walking stick on the table only feet away from Mike, causing him to jump.  
  
"Give me some English tea.....Only English, I won't take any of that foreign shit," she said, and Amelie stared as she swore in her sharp voice. "I want *cream*, not milk, and I want two *cubes* of sugar, not spoons."  
  
"Yes ma'am," Remus said. Amelie could almost swear that she saw hatred shining in those stunning eyes of his.  
  
They sat there in a cold silence as Mrs. Stienwick drank her tea. Ruth didn't seem at all like what she did last night. She was no longer the cheery, nice old woman, but as stern and cold as her friend. After what seemed ages, the two of them got up and left the shop. As soon as their footsteps were gone, everybody seemed to breathe again.  
  
"She is *so* creepy!" Mike exclaimed.  
  
"Her husband died two years ago. I don't know how the man could stand her," Rmeus siad, shaking his head.  
  
"I bet she killed him!" Mike said. "I bet she poisoned him!"  
  
Sirius looked at Mike. "She wouldn't have poisoned him. She's too clever to take that risk. I bet she *scared* him to death," he said.  
  
"I swear, Sirius!" Remus said. "You two are horrible. The guy died of a heart attack!"  
  
"Exactly!" Mike said.  
  
"He had clogged arteries. The guy ate too much," Remus said.  
  
"She over fed him!" Mike said.  
  
"She fed him so he would get fat, and his arteries would get blocked up and die!" Sirius said. Mike looked all too ready to agree.  
  
"I don't think she killed him," Amelie said. "He was probably a lot like her. He might have loved her, and she him."  
  
"Hm," Mike pouted. "You take all the fun out of life."  
  
"I'm taking all the ridiculous ideas out of your head," Amelie said.  
  
A crash came from the kitchen, and Remus stood for a moment, petrified. "Just one second!" he said, and ran through the door.  
  
"What's going on?" Mike asked.  
  
Remus came back into main shop, lookin grumpy. He muttered something that sounded like, "Cat."  
  
@%@%@%@%@%@%@  
  
Author's notes: Sorry I stopped so abruptly. Please send I your reviews. 


	5. A License for a Hamster

Author's notes: Hey! Thanx to The Jedi Wizard Hobbit, Diva937, Bell, WerewolfIncoginto (sry if I spelled that wrong) you've kept my moral up by reviewing; please keep doing so.  
  
The Jedi Wizard Hobbit: I'm not really sure. I think it's going to depend on how many different adventures happen before the end. BTW, I love your penname.  
  
@%@%@%@%@%@%@  
  
"Did you go to college?" Amelie asked.  
  
"I did," Remus said. "He didn't." He pointed to Sirius.  
  
"So, you studied to be a cook?" she asked.  
  
"No. I only just thought of this a two years ago. I wasn't doing well working for other people, so I decided to work for myself. So I combined *that* idea along with the fact that I'm a choco-holic, and got this," Remus said, smiling.  
  
"You wouldn't believe what he *did* study," Sirius said.  
  
"Well, at first I wanted to be a historian. But that class was boring, so then I studied astrology, which ended up being too hard. I got out of college with a bachelor's degree in biology and a license to take care of special animals," Remus said.  
  
"What kind of animals?" Amelie asked, more interested than she had been when she first asked the college question.  
  
"Special." Was all Remus answered.  
  
Amelei gave a small pout.  
  
"He can take in wolves," Sirius said. "And--"  
  
"Nobody asked you," Remus snapped.  
  
"And?" Amelie asked.  
  
"And fish," Sirius whispered back. "And maybe a hamster."  
  
Amelie laughed. "No, really?"  
  
"Maybe I'll tell you someday," Remus said. "And it is true, I have a license that permits me to own wolves. And other animals---not including fish and a hamster."  
  
"Upstairs he has a mouse named Mr. Jingles," Sirius said. "I named him. From that book by Stephen King."  
  
"Oh really? Can I see him?" She asked.  
  
Sirius ran upstairs, with Remus yelling behind him: "If Mrs. Stienwick sees him and calls the health inspector, you're dead meat!"  
  
"Don't worry," Sirius said, coming back into the main store. A white head poked out of his hands, sniffing curiously.  
  
"He's not the same colour as Mr. Jingles," Amelie said.  
  
"Don't get too picky," Sirius laughed. "He's really smart. He can find me no matter what." He placed the white mouse on the table. Amelie couldn't help but notice that it was ver fat.  
  
"He only wants to find you because you feed him so much," Remus said, shaking his head. "He's lucky I don't own a snake."  
  
"That's mean!" Amelie said, giving the mouse a small stroke.  
  
"I'm not saying I'd feed him to the snake," Remus said, looking at Amelie like she was crazy. "I'm just saying that the snake would look at him like I would a feast."  
  
"I think he's adorable," Amelie said, as Mr. Jingles climbed onto her hand. "Have you actually ever *owned* a wolf?"  
  
"No," Remus sighed. "I wish I had."  
  
"Every once and a while Remus feels the call of the wild," Sirius said. When Remus gave a small smile, Sirius started to howl. Remus told him to stop it, he'd scare away all the rest of the customers.  
  
"But, my dear Moony, there are no other customers," Sirius said, smiling at the name.  
  
"But there is! Right behind you," Remus said. Sirius snapped around, but the store was empty. Remus laughed. "You were always such a sucker."  
  
Sirius scowled at the joke. "What have I ever done to deserve that."  
  
"Well, let's just say you weren't the nicest of people in school," Remus said.  
  
"What do you mean?" Amelie asked.  
  
"He was a juvenille delinquint," Remus said.  
  
"I was not, I was a marauder. Besides, I made up for all those years when I was in prison," Sirius said. Amelie saw that Sirius was starting to get sad. Apparently so did Remus, because he started trying to lighten up the mood.  
  
"Is Harry coming home for Christmas?" he asked.  
  
"Jeez, Remus. It's still September," Sirius said. "Let's wait till at least winter to find that out."  
  
"I better get back. I have homework," Amelie said.  
  
But that visit, as light as the conversation had been, had given her a lot to think about. She was sure she had heard the title 'Marauder' before, and the name "Mr. Moony", but couldn't place where. And what did Sirius mean by "Remus feels the call of the wild"? Maybe it was what it had seemed, just a joke. And maybe, just maybe she was looking at things too hard.  
  
@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@  
  
Notes: Again, thanks to those who reveiwed. 


	6. Sorry, this is an Author's Notes

Okay, this isn't really a chapter. It's more of a small Author's notes.  
  
First of all, I'm looking for a certain story, for those of you who have been around longer. But I don't know who wrote it or what the name was. I remember that it's written in first person, with this girl that's in Slytherin. She's really jealous of Lily over James, and Sirius can tell. And of course, she hates him and he keeps hitting on her. Oh yeah, and I remember that her morals were rather questionable......she smoked pot and drank and stuff. I know it would help if I knew the girl's name, but I don't. I read it last summer, I think it was, and if you can give me any info on it, it would be much appreciated.  
  
Second, thanks for being patient, and reviewing. The only name I can pick off the top of my head is WerewolfIncognito. I'm sorry that I haven't updated, but I know now that it's hard coming up with ideas for love stories. And that I tend to forget that a certain leading lady has a job at the grocery store. Please be patient.  
  
Also, I'm sorry but I may not be updating for a while; my grades are failing again and my mother is starting to get REALLY pissed. Just keep up the patience and keep looking ot see if I do. I want more reviews! I believe that's all for now. Sorry that it was an Author's Notes and not a chapter that was here. 


	7. Guess we're not so different, after all

Author's notes: I am slowly, but surely getting this story done. Don't expect any more updates until at least the 12th. That's the day before I get out of school.  
  
&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&  
  
Amelie didn't get to see Remus for the next three days. She wanted to talk to him, but when she went by the shop on the way home from work or school, it was closed. This seemed highly unusual, and began to worry about him. However, on the way home from work on Saturday afternoon, there he was, sitting outside in the warm sunshine.  
  
He appeared as if he had been very sick. There were bags under his eyes, and he looked very pale. However, he greeted her cheerfully.  
  
"Are you okay?" she asked. "You look horrible!"  
  
"I'm fine. I just need some sunlight, and a little rest. It's from severe lack of sleep," Remus responded, smiling.  
  
She must have looked extremely doubtful, because he laughed. She sat down on the steps, and looked at him.  
  
"Where'd you meet Sirius?" she asked.  
  
"Why the sudden interest?" he said, suddenly serious.  
  
"I'm just wondering. I mean, I've known you for a little while now, and all I know is that you own a chocolate shop and studied history in college."  
  
"We met in school. If we hadn't gone to the same school we would surely never have met."  
  
"Why?" she asked. She was positive now of her presumption, but it she still wanted to drag a little. Just in case.  
  
"Because. He grew up in Limerick, Ireland. I was born on a farm in Wales." He smiled. "I guarantee that he wouldn't have come near the farm, even if he was on a trip to the town nearby."  
  
"Huh? You don't know that," she said, frowning a little.  
  
"Yes, I do. You see," he lowered his voice. "Sirius in afraid of sheep."  
  
"Sheep?!" she exclaimed. She laughed for a moment. The idea was almost ludicrous. Then she realized that he wasn't joking. "Really?"  
  
"Petrified of them. Supposedly he used to walk down into the country, and once he was bitten by a sheep, so....."  
  
"So, you two met a Hogwarts?" she said, going straight for home.  
  
He stiffened immediately. "How do you know about that?" he asked, his voice sharp.  
  
"I'm a witch. And Sirius was once the most feared of Azkaban's prisoners. He must have gone to Hogwarts."  
  
"Well, that was a bit of a shock. Where'd you go to school?"  
  
"Beauxbaton's."  
  
He nodded, then stopped, looking thoughtful. "How well do you know your history?"  
  
"Not well at all. If you gave me a pop-quiz on it right now, I would fail with a 1%."  
  
He seemed to breathe then. It puzzled her for a minute, that he may be so nervous about her knowing her history. It was almost as if there was something in history that he didn't want her to know. But she pushed it from her mind. He could hardly have anything to do with ancient people.  
  
"Can you tell me now what animals you are allowed to raise?" she asked, the conversation they had popping into her mind.  
  
"Yes. Grindylows, redcaps, different things like that."  
  
"Anything special?" she questioned.  
  
"Well....... I once took care of a hippogriff."  
  
She smiled. It felt as if he was opening up to her more. It made her feel good. "I like you a lot," she said.  
  
He looked at her. He was studying her; his piercing blue gaze seemed to be burning straight through her eyes into her mind. "I like you too."  
  
But she wasn't paying attention to that part much now. She was looking at his eyes, trying to remember from the first night.  
  
"Your eyes," she said. "They're deep blue! They were hazel, and now they're blue!"  
  
"Huh?" he seemed startled by her outburst. He gave a small smile, but this time it seemed a bit more nervous than warm. "Yes, they erm.....they do that sometimes."  
  
"Yeah." She said, "I understand. I have to go now. I have a lot of studying to do!" she stood up.  
  
"Yes. Don't let me distract you from your school," he said, his smile more relaxed now.  
  
"Bye!" she said, and ran down the street.  
  
That was enough. He had caught her interest too much, now. She wanted to find everything she could about him.  
  
@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@  
  
Author's note: Hey! What do you think? I love to get constructive criticism, so please, do tell. Like I said, I won't be able to update for a while again. But don't give up! Keep an eye on this story.  
  
Also, if you know I spelled the name of that school wrong, tell me! 


	8. The Legacy of Remus J Lupin

Author's notes: I'm really, REALLY sorry I haven't updated in so long. First I had an obligation to another story on another screenname that I hadn't updated since March, and then I was out of town so......  
  
Anyway, thank you to White Elf, The Jedi Wizard Hobbit, Dara finVidya, Dadiiaro (is that spelled right?), and Bell. I appreciate the reviews. This is the second longest story I've written (the first is twenty-one chapters), cause lots of reveiws help me to keep hope, and finish a story. And I'll tell you, I've had some utter failures to catch peoples' interest.  
  
ACK, I'm just rambling on, aren't I? Well, in that case, let's get the the disclaimer and then the story.  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sirius, Remus, Harry, Hogwarts, or anything else mentioned that you literature fans recognize.  
  
@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@  
  
Amelie was startled out of her sleep and somebody shook her. She picked up her head, and looked straight into the face of the head librarian.  
  
"Excuse me miss, but we're closing now. If you would like to borrow these books, it would be perfectly fine," he said gently.  
  
"Oh, I'm sorry for keeping you," she said, somewhat drowsily, shuffling through the books on the table that she wanted to keep. "I can't believe I fell asleep."  
  
The librarian smiled. "You've been studying pretty hard all day."  
  
Once Amelie had all her stuff she went up to the desk to check her books out. As she walked out of the library, she took a look at the books in her hands.  
  
When she got home, she sat down at the coffe table and returned to the book she had left off on.  
  
"You look tired," Mike said, entering the room. "but proud."  
  
Amelie lifted her head, and said with a smile, "Three and a half weeks of studying, and no Remus."  
  
Mike looked confused for a moment. "You're proud because you haven't seen......Remus."  
  
"Yup! He's a bit distracting." Amelie didn't really realize what she'd said, until Mike aquired a knowing smile.  
  
"NO!" she exclaimed. "I didn't mean it THAT way!"  
  
Mike came over and sat down, taking her hands. "Amelie, when you find somebody distracting, you tend to either be in love with them, or have a very huge crush."  
  
Amelie looked down at her books.  
  
"You probably find him pretty distracting even when you're not with him."  
  
That's when she saw it. At first she rubbed her eyes, to make sure she wasn't dreaming. No. In her history book was the name Remus J. Lupin.  
  
"Look," she said, turning the book and pointing at his name. "he's famous."  
  
Mike looked down at the book and read for a moment. Then he grabbed the book and ran out the door with it. She jumped after him, and made a grab for the book. But he was faster than her, and was already down the road.  
  
There was no avoiding it now. She wanted to know what the book was talking about.  
  
@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@  
  
When Amelie got to the chocolate shop the next morning, nothing seemed to be happening. Sirius and Mike sat at the table, Remus behind the counter doing something or other. When they came in, Remus looked most uncomfortable of all.  
  
"So," Amelie said casually. "What're you famous for?"  
  
Remus stopped what he was doing for a moment, his eyes closed. "I," he paused for a moment, then continued. "I am the first an only magically educated werewolf, in the world."  
  
Whatever Amelie was expecting it wasn't this. At first she felt shock, and then anger. "I should have known," she said quietly. "Often in between jobs . . . . . . . severe lack of sleep?" her voice was raising to a dangerous pitch. She didn't notice as Mike and Sirius slipped out of the door.  
  
Remus came around the counter, but Amelie pulled her wand out and pointed it at him. "Just leave me alone!"  
  
With that she stormed out of the shop.  
  
@%@%@%%@%@%@%@%@%@%@  
  
Author's notes: Er. . . . kinda.. . . . . fluffy . . . .  
  
Once again, sorry for the delay! 


	9. The full moon, and a Change of Heart

Author's Notes: HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO ME! Because today is my birthday, I'm updating all of my stories for this and my other screenname (Lyra Dogstar (if I feel up to it, that screen name has 10 stories!))  
  
Thank you to Kagome-leostargirl, Dara finVidya, Rabid Sirius Fan (I am one too, so . . . . . . . ^_^) Bell, and Diiardo for reviewing chapter 8, if I haven't done so already. Thanx to Black Candy, Dara finVidya, Bell, Kagome- leostargir, and Diiardo for reviewing my author's notes, cause it's good to know that somebody reads what I have to say, not just the story!!  
  
I've decided there is going to be a slight flaw when Sirius "died", thanx for comforting me. . . . . . .. . . . . I was sOoOoOoOo sad when he died in the fifth book!*sniffles*  
  
@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@  
  
Amelie sat on the edge of her bed when the door swung open. She aquired a hard, angry look on her face. She didn't feel like forgiving Remus for lying JUST yet.  
  
"Amelie," Mike said. "I know your mad at Remus. But just think how he must feel. You really hurt his feelings."  
  
"Good," she said, although inside she really didn't feel it.  
  
Mike came over and sat down next to her. "You really have to try to understand his situation. Imagine living each day with the fear that someone you really care about will abandon you in a second when they find out that your body isn't quite human. It's happened to him before, and he didn't want it to happen again."  
  
Amelie pulled her legs up to a cross-legged positing and stared down at her hands. She knew what Mike was talking about. But she wondered weather he realized that the reason she was made at Remus wasn't because what he was, it was the fact that he hid it from her.  
  
"I really, really liked him," she said. "I wanted him to trust me, to be open to me."  
  
There was a pause, in which Amelie glanced over at the dark-haired boy, and and saw him staring at his feet. She didn't want Remus to be hurt because of her. It wasn't fair. But she didn't want to give in so easily, because she felt weak.  
  
As if he had read her mind, he said, "You have a strong will Amelie, but I know that you have grown a soft spot where Remus is concerned. And although nothing is wrong with having a strong will, sometimes you have to give into that softness sometimes."  
  
With that, Mike stood up and left the room, and Amelie heard the latch click behind him.  
  
@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@  
  
Amelie hurried out of the door that morning. She hadn't had to come into work for a while, but now that she did, she didn't have much time.  
  
She ended up flagging down a taxi, which made the journey a lot easier. But as she passed the chocolatry, she found herself wanting to go inside and talk to Remus instead of making enough money for college. However, she looked the other way.  
  
It seemed hard for Amelie to keep up with work that day. Her mind was buzzing with what she might want to say to Remus, how to apologize for her behavior. She had acted like he had been leading her on, although she knew that they were never, and might never, go out.  
  
Work finally ended, but as she hurried up the street to home, she noticed the shop was closed. It seemed strange, considering that the first Sunday that she had seen it, it had been open. But a howl answered her questions, and she looked up to see a silver moon hanging over the roof-tops, full.  
  
She felt extremely jumpy after that, and halfway down the block broke into a run. She didn't see exactly what was behind her.  
  
@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@  
  
Author's notes: I know, I know. Another cliff-hanger! Don't worry, I'll update you as soon as I can. 


	10. Forgiveness

Author's notes: Eee! I know I haven't been updating lately, and I'm really sorry.I've been falling into a lapse (partly cause nobody reads my other storys x_x). ANYway, I'll keep trying to come up with ideas, though I think this story may not last much longer……………I think I may be almost done!!

Disclaimer: Sorry, I don't own anybody!

@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@

Remus was fumbling with with teapot, and nearly dropped it. He was tired, anxious, and annoyed. The full moon was wearing down his strength, and to make things worse, Moony had decided he wanted to follow Amelie home last night. Moony had coaxed Remus, trying to provoke Remus into biting her.

/She'd be ours/ Moony had said. /all ours, we could--/

But Moony didn't have a chance finish that sentence; Remus had cut the train of thought rather abruptly. Remus hated how Moony knew his thoughts. It was just plain annoying sometimes.

"Remus?"

This time he actually _did_ drop the teapot. He jumped a foot in the air, and spun around in the spot to see Amelie standing the doorframe, smiling.

"For a werewolf, you sure can't tell when others are near very well," she said, smiling. "I was standing here for five minutes, at least."

"I've just been a bit preoccupied," Remus muttered.

"I came to say that I'm sorry," Amelie said, avoiding his gaze. "I know I can be a real – what did Mike call me? – oh yes, a bitch. And a stubborn one at that." She looked up and shrugged. But her smile was gone. He watched her cross her arms, then uncross them, then cross them again.

"It's okay, really," Remus said, shrugging in turn. He knew that his heart wasn't in what he had just said, though.

"No," Amelie said sharply. "It's not. People like me is the reason that you don't tell anybody you're a werewolf." Her expression softened somewhat, as did her voice. "I just—"

"You just……………?"

"I just wanted you to trust me……………be honest," she whispered. "I know it was silly; it's not like we're even _going out_." She scuffed her shoe.

Remus came from behind the counter to stand in front of her. "Amelie," he said, putting his hands on her shoulder. "I understand _completely_. Sirius felt so utterly betrayed when he found out, I thought I had actually lost my friends. I _should_ have been honest with you. For me it's become an instinct not to trust anybody."

Amelie looked up at him rather cautiously. Her face broke into a grin, and before Remus knew what had happened, she had fastened her arms around his chest (she being rather shorter than him), and he was hugging her back. They stood like that (rather comfortably) for quite a while. That was until, somebody gave a loud "Ahem".

Remus looked behind him to see Mrs. Stienwick and Ruth standing there looking indignant, eyebrows raised. Remus, blushing slightly, reached over, and for the first time in his life, shut the door in somebody's face.

@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@

Notes: Well? Watcha think? Tell me in a REVIEW!!


	11. A Change in Careers

Author's notes: I recently took a look at the people that have me on their favorites list: Kagome-leostargirl, I Give it all to Mr. Black, White Elf 1, Smudged, The-Girl-Who-Lived, BlueFeather11, Shonenvampress, Elvengirl9, Slytherin's Snake, Yankeebelle, and EmeraldsDragonEyedDagger. You all make me so happy ^_^!!  
  
YankeeBelle: Thank you sooo much for the critism, every bit of help I get from my readers is precious to me.  
  
Also, thank you to the following reviewers: Yankeebelle, Haley, Serenity, Dragonprincess, Dadiiaro, Dara finVidya, Slytherin's Snake, and Bell.  
  
Thank you for listing to that, now I'll continue with the story.  
  
@%@%@%@%@%@%@  
  
Amelie trudged down the street after work. Looking down this lane, she remembered getting lost, and she saw the familiar light from Remus' shop.  
  
She entered and sat down. This time it was empty, and she caught him by surprise.  
  
"You don't look very happy," he said, leaning on the counter in front of her.  
  
"I got fired," she mumbled.  
  
He stood, looking somewhat startled. "Why?"  
  
"Oh, I've been too busy with school and all that. Even though I am going to graduate in a month," she said. "Quite frankly, I'm pretty happy about it. I don't intend on being a bagger for the rest of my life."  
  
Remus nodded, biting his lip. Amelie wasn't sure she liked the look on his face at all.  
  
"I remember when I was in school and I was deciding on my sixth and seventh year courses at Hogwarts. I told my House Head that I wanted to be a teacher. Not quite the glory that my friends had chosen, but I wanted to work with teenagers for the rest of my life," he said, sighing slightly. "And I still want to be a teacher, but I'm not going to take the chance."  
  
"Did you ever try to become one....you know, made and honest effort?" she asked.  
  
"Yes," he nodded. "I actually was one, for a year."  
  
"Really? What did you teach?"  
  
"Defense against the dark arts. Rather ironic, isn't it?"  
  
She looked at him thoughtfully. It was pretty ironic, but looking at his face, she really didn't want to say it.  
  
"I can see you teaching. Although, you do get a bit coldly scientific sometimes," she said, shrugging. "Why did you stop?"  
  
"I forgot to take a potion that keeps me tame one night. I was lucky to not have bitten anybody..."  
  
They sat in silence for a few moments, Amelie staring at the cup of tea that Remus gave her. Remus started to fiddle with his watch.  
  
"Hey, Amelie," he said, suddenly. "How about I give you a job? Not a permanent one, but until you get out of school and all that. And I'd let you have enough time to study."  
  
She looked up at Remus, to she him looking at her intently.  
  
"Really?"  
  
He smiled, nodding a little, and she smiled back. Before she knew what was happening, they were leaning in toward each other. And then---  
  
There was a loud "hem-hem!"  
  
They jerked around to see a strange lady standing in the doorway. She was wearing wizard robes with a pink jumper over top. She looked a bit like a toad.  
  
"Can I help you?" Remus asked.  
  
"Can I have a hot chocolate to take with me?" she said.  
  
"Of course," he said, turning and pulling out a Styrofoam cup. She pulled out some muggle money and gave Remus the handful, telling him to keep the change.  
  
"Thank you, Miss...." He paused, unsure of what to call her.  
  
"Dolores Umbridge," the woman told him, absent-mindedly.  
  
The smile and his face disappeared, turning into a look of absolute disgust, and the money fell the to floor. However, Dolores Umbridge didn't notice, as she was out the door already.  
  
@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@  
  
Author's notes: I know, I know... I'm evil! Umbridge doesn't have much to do with the story, I just felt like having Remus meet her, and Amelie hear a rant....Which I was rather keen to write. Partly because I hate her too....  
  
One last note: I am currently working on a archive for MWPP+LE and SS. However, nobody is giving me fanfiction or fanart (and believe me, I've been asking!). If you would like me to archive any of your work, review me (signed works best), email me (mau_yenri@yahoo.com) or go to my website (). 


	12. Keeping His Humor Up

Author's notes: I'm really, really, _really_ sorry if I sounded whiny in the letter I wrote. It was around midnight, and I _was_ feeling bad, and I needed something to blame it on.

Bell: Thank you for giving that little criticism……sometimes I need somebody to point out when I'm being a bitch ^_^u.

Swordmistress dan Barsant: thank you so much for that review. I'm feeling _much_ better today.

If anybody sees a good story, please, tell me. I'm always looking for something different.

@%@%@%@%@%@%@

It was much later that night that Amelie finally got the chance to ask about Dolores Umbridge. "You looked really horrified," she said.

They were sitting upstairs in his sitting room, drinking tea.

"She works in the Ministry of Magic. She passed some laws that made it almost impossible for a werewolf to get a job," Remus said, leening back in his chair.

"Like what?" Amelie asked, wondering how somebody could make it impossible for somebody to have a job. "You can't pass racist laws, can you?"

"No but……like the employer must know what I am," Remus said. "people aren't very willing to hire a werewolf. The employer is allowed to look at my criminal record, although I really don't have one. Just things like that."

"Doesn't sound like the nicest of people," Amelie muttered.

"She isn't. Harry had her for defense against the dark arts last year. She's sort of the legal equivalent to a Death Eater, in _my_ opinion. Sort of like a privateer."

Amelie gave a small laugh. "Well, at least she didn't recognize you," she said, sipping her tea.

"According to her, we all look alike," Remus said, smiling sadly into his tea.

Amelie had absolutely no idea what to say. They just sat there in silence for a few moments before Remus looked up at him.

"Did you hear about Sirius?" he asked.

It took a moment for Amelie to realize that he had asked a question, and another moment for her to realize what he was talking about. She remembered seeing the newspaper that Sirius Black had died at the hands of Death Eaters.

"Yes," she said quietly. "I'm sorry. I know how close you two were."

"He was the only old friend I had left," Remus said, looking up. "He was my best friend even in school. Let me show you something."

He stood up and walked into the bedroom. He returned a moment with a large picture in his hand. He held it out to her.

A group of students stood crammed in together. "That's my class."

"There's my group—" He pointed to four boys in black and red uniforms. "That's Peter Pettigrew—" a short, chubby boy with mousy hair stood smiling on the edge of the picture "—and James—" a boy that looked almost identical to Harry with brown eyes stood in the front of the boys. "And me and Sirius." A tall boy with Black hair and dark eyes stood with his arm around a smaller boy with brown hair and gold eyes. Amelie saw in the picture that even then Remus' hair was streaked with silver.

It was a somewhat large class. There were three other Gryffindor boys, and four girls. There were about ten Slytherins altogether, seven Ravenclaws and nine Hufflepuffs.

"You think _my_ class in large," Remus said, as though reading her mind. "You should see the East American class of '91……"

She looked at Remus, about to ask how he knew how big the class was to see a wicked grin on his face. "The 1973 New York Blackout……" he said, slowly.

She gave a small shriek and a light wack on the arm.

Remus shrugged. "May as well keep my sense of humor about me. I'm going to need it soon……"

@%@%@%@%@%@%@

Author's notes: Well, thanx for reading! Please review!

If you are wondering what I meant by the blackout………many people were in elevators at the time, and when the power went out the figured "hey, may as well have some fun," ^_~. 


	13. Making an Arse out of Yourself

Author's notes: Oh my god! I got reviews, despite how long it's been since I've updated! And one of them even went on to read my other stories on Lyra Dogstar!!

Ramble-on: Yes, I do say thanks, cause even now, even after my two years (I think), I still get ecstatic over reviews!

Bell: Like I said before, I need people to tell me, so just know that unless you are dissing my actual story, I am thankful.

Also thanks to Kagome-leostargirl and Swordmistress dan Barsant.

Thanks again! I feel like singing! _Mmm, I'm a star! And the audience loves me, and I love them! And they love me for loving them, and I love them for loving me! And we love each other! _*smiles*

@%@%@%@%@%@%@

That night as she was leaving, Remus grabbed her arm.

"Hey, you wanna go out somewhere?" he asked. "Like, a picnic or something?"

"Tomorrow?" Amelie asked, slightly stunned.

"Yeah," he said.

Amelie smiled. "Sure!"

@%@%@%@%@%@%@

The two of them sat on a hill in the sunshine. It was in the countryside, just off the side of a road.

"Mmm," Amelie said. "I feel good."

Remus was lay on his back, staring up. "Those sandwiches you made were actually pretty good," he said.

"Like you expected that they wouldn't be?" Amelie asked lightly.

Remus gave a small smile. Amelie gave him a small swat on the arm.

"I feel like doing summersaults," she said.

"Why not?"

"I'll feel stupid."

Remus sat up on his elbows, a cross look on his face. "Everybody has the right to make an arse out of himself," he said.

Amelie smiled, and stood up. She walked out of the way of the food, and started rolling down the hill. She soon felt pavement on her back, and looked up. The world was spinning. She closed her eyes again, and looked toward Remus. Except he had started doing cartwheels after her, which turned into tumbling. And he was heading straight for her.She tried to get out of the way, but she was still dizzy from the rolling. He landed facedown on top of her, inches from her face.

They stared at each other fore a moment. And then he moved toward her.

*   *   *

Amelie closed the door to the house. Once it snapped shut, she started jumping up and down. She was clapping her hands and screaming. Then she ran into the kitchen, stopped, and started laughing and screaming again. She felt like a little girl all over again, that had just woken up on Christmas morning.

"Aren't _we_ in a good mood?" said a voice from behind her.

Her screaming had brought Mike down, as well as Gertrude and Amanda.

"I was just kissed by the guy of my dreams," Amelie said, grinning from ear to ear, so hard it hurt.

@%@%@%@%@%@%@%@

Author's notes: Hey, what do you think? I thought it was about time…… I know I didn't describe anything, but you know, I can't talk……haven't met the guy of my dreams……

I got the quote "Everybody has the right to make an ass out of themselves" from an excellent movie, _Harold and Maud_. For those of you interested in the sort of happy, laughable kind of romance that's morbid at the same time, I definitely recommend it.


End file.
